


a pleasant turn of events

by cynicaljapanophile



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:41:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicaljapanophile/pseuds/cynicaljapanophile
Summary: Rowan annoys David and won’t explain anything leading to a surprisingly pleasant turn of events.-[takes place during year 2]





	a pleasant turn of events

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Derok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derok/gifts).

> Pairing : David Denneth x Penny Haywood  
Words : 853  
-  
David Denneth belongs to @callmederok

The pushing between the two seconds years was ignored by the rest of the Gryffindor common room who were already far too familiar with the type of scene. 

“Just do already David! You’re making this way harder than it needs to be!”

“I don’t have to go if I don’t want to! Plus you aren’t even telling me why you want me to go!”

The shouting match between the two Gryffindors had been going on for several minutes with no signs of either boy relenting anytime soon. 

Attempting to glare at his friend Rowan responded, “I just told you I’m hungry and I want to go to the Great Hall!”

Glaring back at his friend David responded in annoyance at how stubborn his friend was being, “if you want to go to the Great Hall. Go. By. Your, Self!” with his last word he pushed away from Rowan and turned around to walk to his dorm having had enough with his friend.

“Petrificus Totalus!”

He suddenly froze and nearly fell to the ground before being caught by his friend. 

“Sorry about that David but I really need to do this,” saying this he began to push David out the common room ignoring the others that had witnessed the scene.

Rowan continued to push his petrified friend towards the Great Hall speeding up after feeling his friend move around. The two finally reached the Great Hall a few minutes after leaving. Rowan ran into the hall and threw him at one of the tables scaring a group of first years causing them to run away. 

Ignoring the stares he received from nearby students Rowan turned around turning his head searching the hall for someone. 

He suddenly froze as he felt a sudden grip on his right shoulder. 

Terrified, he slowly turned his head aware of what to expect. He was met with the sight of his friend standing up, the effects of the spell having worn off with a glare on his face. 

“O-Oh D-David i-it looks like the effects of Petrificus Totalus wore off…” Rowan said nervously avoiding eye contact in an attempt to avoid his friend’s glare. 

“Rowan, you-” 

“Hey, Penny over here!”

David was interrupted by his friend yelling out to a familiar blonde. He turned his head and saw Penny run up to them. 

“Sorry I’m late but are you ready to study?”

Rowan responded to the Hufflepuff almost immediately, surprising her with his frantic movements, “actually Penny I have to get something from uh… Andre! Yeah, Andre so why don’t you and David study together for now.”

Before Penny could answer Rowan raced out of the Great Hall leaving the two concerned. 

David frowned. He wasn’t coming back, was he?

“So I guess we should get started while we wait for him, right?”

He looked at her and sighed, “I suppose do.”

* * *

The two sat in awkward silence as they both studied their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbooks. David wrote down notes about Boggarts while thinking about why he was even friends with his bespectacled roommate and what he was going to do to hi-

“So this is the first time we’ve hung out together”

David jumped in surprise from the sudden comment. He turned his head and saw Penny sitting down next to him. 

“Oh yeah I guess it is,” 

The two looked at each other in the eyes for a slip second before quickly turning away. They both took a deep breath before turning back to face each other. 

“**So-**,”

Their eyes widened after speaking in unison before breaking into laughter temporarily catching the attention of fellow students. The two then continued to talk to each other having forgotten about studying and Rowan.

* * *

“That was fun.”

“I guess it was, anyways I should get going Penny, see you tomorrow.” 

He turned around in the direction of his dorm but he was stopped in his tracks when he heard Penny ask him a question. 

“Do you want to hang out again?”

…

After a few seconds of silence, Penny looked up desperate to apologize due to the awkward silence. 

“W-We don’t have to-”

“Sure.”

Penny looked up at him and smiled and blushed as he smiled back at her. 

The two soon parted ways after stumbling over their goodbyes with rosy tints on their cheeks. 

**Bonus : **

“What,” David said as he read the book in his lap annoyed at the obvious teasing grin on his friend’s face. 

“Nothing~” Rowan sang in response. David turned to him, placing his book down in his lap. Rowan playfully smirked seeing his friend’s reaction before deciding to tease him more. 

“_David and Penny kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-_ OOF!”

Rowan was halted in his teasing by David throwing a pillow at his face causing him to fall back. 

Rowan got up quickly grabbing the glasses that fell from his face with a concerned expression. His look of concern was soon replaced with a teasing grin as he raised his eyebrows at his friend, “What is this?~ David Denneth blushing, I didn’t think that was possi- OOF!” 

Another pillow to the face. 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for @callmederok(on tumblr) who is really cool, nice, and an overall chill person to talk to and actually gives me a lot of inspiration for writing(though it is probably unintentional). Also, David(his MC) is best boy material and David x Penny is a high quality ship.


End file.
